


Attraverso lo Specchio

by ladymacbeth77



Category: White Collar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Temptation, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ha finalmente arrestato Neal, ma adesso deve fare i conti con quello che prova per il criminale. E Neal non è di aiuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraverso lo Specchio

Peter ce l'aveva fatta. Dopo anni e anni di inseguimenti, piste sbagliate, inganni e fughe, era finalmente riuscito ad arrestare la sua nemesi: Neal Caffrey.  
Sorrise compiaciuto guardando la sua preda attraverso il vetro-specchio della sala interrogatori. Il truffatore se ne stava seduto al tavolo e la vista di quel volto triste fece stringere per un attimo il cuore dell'agente.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava in tutta quella storia: Peter avrebbe dovuto fare i salti di gioia per quell'arresto che non solo lo ripagava di anni di indagini, ma lo metteva in luce all'FBI e gli dava la possibilità di fare carriera all'interno del Bureau. Invece, dietro la soddisfazione, c'era un retrogusto amaro che si acuiva quando fissava troppo a lungo quegli occhi azzurri e spauriti.  
Forse perché la caccia era finita e Peter sapeva che difficilmente avrebbe trovato un rivale alla sua altezza. Forse... o forse era il pensiero che non lo avrebbe più rivisto e – ne era certo – gli sarebbe mancato.  
Si morse il labbro e gettò una rapida occhiata all'orologio: le 15. Aveva appuntamento con Elizabeth tra un'ora, aveva ancora tempo per... per fare cosa? Si stava limitando a guardarlo attraverso un vetro, senza il coraggio di entrare. Cosa gli era preso?  
Un rumore improvviso lo fece sobbalzare. Nella stanza Neal aveva appena spostato la sedia e si era alzato; non era stato ammanettato, anche perché era impossibile uscire dal palazzo federale, ed era libero di camminare per quella stanza quanto voleva. Una misera gratificazione, visto che a breve sarebbe stato trasferito in carcere in attesa del processo.  
Peter fissò incantato i suoi movimenti fluidi mentre girava intorno al tavolo; aveva sempre ammirato Neal, riusciva ad essere un signore anche nelle situazioni peggiori. Se la sua vita fosse stata diversa, forse, sarebbe stato un ottimo politico: sicuramente aveva il carisma necessario, oltre ad un aspetto eccitante.  
L'agente scosse la testa a quel pensiero. Ma cosa si metteva in testa? Era sposato ed era chiaramente eterosessuale. Come poteva fare certi pensieri su un altro uomo?  
“Ciao, Peter” La voce di Neal gli proveniva attraverso l'interfono appeso sopra il vetro. Mentre l'agente era immerso nei suoi pensieri, il truffatore si era appoggiato contro il tavolo ed adesso lo fissava attraverso lo specchio.  
“Ciao, Neal” rispose educatamente l'agente, tossicchiando per scacciare la tensione. Come se l'altro potesse vedere il suo rossore improvviso! Eppure Peter era sicuro che l'altro lo avesse intuito: Neal aveva una predisposizione naturale per mettere in imbarazzo le persone e poi approfittarsi di loro... in più di un senso.  
“Hai vinto tu alla fine” mormorò Neal con un sorriso. Non sembrava amareggiato dalla cosa.  
“Beh, lo sai che la giustizia trionfa sempre. Basta avere pazienza” rispose Peter, non riuscendo a nascondere una certa ironia in quella frase. Non era un ottuso, sapeva che Caffrey non era un criminale pericoloso, ma era pur sempre un criminale e doveva essere fermato.  
Neal lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro e rise dolcemente; Peter si trovò a pensare che quella risata era soffice come la seta, un pensiero strano per un uomo così poco romantico come lui, eppure... Neal riusciva a fargli venire in mente le cose più assurde.  
“Potrò vantarmi di essere stato arrestato dal migliore, allora” aggiunse, tornando a fissare i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo nello specchio. “Il migliore in ogni campo...”  
Quell'ultima frase fece scendere a Peter un brivido lungo la schiena: non c'era sarcasmo, il truffatore era serio... serio e malizioso.  
“Non esagerare adesso” rispose l'agente, guardandosi intorno, quasi avesse paura di essere spiato.  
“Oh, ma a me piacerebbe molto... esagerare con te...” Neal non era certo il tipo da arrendersi; mentre parlava, le sue mani si mossero lente, in maniera quasi ipnotica, scivolando sul suo petto e sbottonando la camicia.  
“Neal, ti prego...” mormorò Peter, sentendo la salivazione azzerarsi e il cuore battere come un tamburo in petto. “Non... siamo soli...” mentì.  
Neal rise di nuovo. “Non mi inganni, so benissimo che non c'è nessuno con te. Altrimenti ti saresti opposto prima” rispose. Le dita scendevano e salivano sopra quel corpo statuario, soffermandosi infine sui capezzoli. “Dimmi la verità: hai mai pensato a me... in un certo modo?”  
Prima ancora di parlare, Peter era certo che l'altro conoscesse già la risposta; eppure si trovò a mentire. “No, tu sei sempre stato solo un criminale da arrestare... per me...”  
Quel tremolio nella sua voce era vero o se lo era immaginato?  
Neal ghignò e lasciò che le sue dita stringessero i capezzoli fino a farli diventare turgidi. “Mh... cosa mi fai, Peter...” ansimò il truffatore, inarcando la schiena come per offrirsi ancora di più allo sguardo dell'agente.  
Peter lo fissava ad occhi sgranati: riusciva a vedersi nel riflesso del vetro e la sua immagine a bocca aperta lo fece arrossire ancora di più. “Neal... ci... vedranno... No! Volevo dire... cazzo!” chiuse gli occhi e cercò di fare un discorso di senso compiuto. “Ti vedranno...”  
“Lasciali guardare” rispose Neal. “Non vedranno te... e tu sei l'unico che conta, per me...” A quelle parole Peter riaprì gli occhi e lo vide mentre si apriva i pantaloni con gesti talmente lenti da rischiare che l'agente corresse dentro la stanza e glieli strappasse di dosso.  
Caddero giù lungo le gambe e il truffatore se ne liberò con qualche calcio infastidito. Si sedette sul tavolo e si liberò delle mutande, prima di allargare le gambe. Ora le intimità di Neal erano esposte allo sguardo Peter che nel frattempo era diventato cianotico.  
“Guardami...” sussurrò il criminale. “Guardami e lasciati andare...” Col cuore in gola, l'agente obbedì, aprendosi i pantaloni e accarezzandosi l'erezione che reclamava con insistenza le sue attenzioni.  
Neal era un miraggio, un sogno che Peter avrebbe voluto diventasse realtà. Lo osservò mentre si stendeva sul tavolo, lasciando che lo sguardo del federale scivolasse nei suoi luoghi più nascosti. Si prese il sesso duro nella mano e cominciò a muoverla mentre l'altra impudicamente scivolava verso la sua erezione.  
“Peter... sì.... toccami...” gemeva Neal attraverso l'interfono e ogni sospiro aumentava i movimenti dell'agente, prossimo all'orgasmo e ad un infarto.  
Vennero quasi insieme, gemendo all'unisono, giusto in tempo perché Peter si ricomponesse. I federali sbigottiti avevano assistito alla scena attraverso la telecamera di sorveglianza ed erano intervenuti con calma, per dare a tutti il tempo di godersi la scena.  
“Agente Burke...” mormorò uno dei suoi sottoposti, ma Peter lo mise a tacere con un movimento della mano.  
“È meglio che nessuno lo venga a sapere” rispose con fermezza, come se niente fosse successo. Lanciò un'occhiata a Neal che si stava rivestendo prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
“Ci vediamo presto, Peter!” gli gridò dietro il truffatore.  
Entrambi però sapevano che non sarebbe stato così: era meglio che l'agente gli stesse lontano, per il bene della sua famiglia, della sua carriera... e della sua salute mentale!


End file.
